


【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 (上）

by Old_flower



Category: Ironspider - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_flower/pseuds/Old_flower
Relationships: Anthony Stark/Peter Parker, Iron Man/Spider-Man, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Kudos: 10





	【铁虫/白罐虫】带刺回礼 (上）

可如今这些已经不重要了。   
只要他能活着。   
只要，他能活着。   
“即使他不再是他？”   
  
  
Peter猛地睁开眼睛，看见了熟悉的天花板，Tony房间的天花板。  
房间很暗，落地窗外暗沉的天幕上挂了一片又一片的火烧云，一个身形颀长的黑发男人微微低着头站在窗边，胸口反应堆的蓝色微光折射到玻璃上，映照出一个模糊的脸庞轮廓，看不清表情。   
“Tony......”  
Peter发出的声音沙哑无比，喉咙仿佛刀割一般疼痛，他忍不住伸手抚上自己的喉咙，然而手臂处又传来一阵酸痛。他的眼前还是模糊的，甚至有些想不起自己为什么会躺在这里。  
“你又叫错了。”   
窗边的男人转过身来，晦暗的眼神在Peter苍白的脸颊上扫视片刻，最终停留在男孩手腕的红痕上。冰蓝色的眼睛隐没在灰暗的房间里。  
Peter如遭雷击般反应过来，眼前的人早已不是自己熟悉的Mr.Stark，他是Anthony！  
男孩下意识伸手按住自己的小腹，之前的记忆与疼痛潮水般向他涌来。他瑟缩地拢起手指，柔软的睡衣在他手中皱成一团。  
“你不知道自己怀孕了？”  
Anthony走到床边，低头堪堪俯视着床上紧绷着身体的男孩。  
“我...我......”Peter张了张嘴，半晌不知道要说些什么。他的大脑似乎已经停止运转了，孩子......算是Tony的，还是Anthony的？  
Peter忽然想起Anthony刚醒来那天，那双紧盯着自己的冰蓝眼睛。他感到窒息，性情大变的男人给他注射了成分不明的药剂，然后将失去蜘蛛能力的自己囚禁在Tony的家里，那座原本让自己心中的每个角落都向往的房子里。  
现在有了这个孩子，险些丢掉的孩子。  
“你不想要？”  
Anthony在Peter的床边蹲下，单手扣住男孩的下巴迫使他与自己对视。Peter倔强地盯着男人的蓝眼睛。两人离得极近，Peter呼出的气热烫烫地扑在Anthony的手腕上。  
Anthony看着眼前的男孩红着眼眶鼓着腮帮子瞪着自己的样子，心里忽然冒出一种难言的酸胀感。就像他对男孩的占有欲一样，莫名其妙地从心底冒出来，像是原本就镌刻在这个身体内部一样，如同一把钝刀一点一点在心上划着，不是很疼，但却足以把他逼疯。  
他像碰到什么烫手的东西一样，将Peter往床内撩开去，起身走出了卧室。   
Peter当了多年超英，一朝失去了蜘蛛毒素的护持，又经历了那样疯狂的性爱，甚至差点失去孩子。被他这么一摔，头晕目眩地倒在床上半天缓不过气来。  
  
*  
  
Peter最近开始嗜睡。   
他昏昏沉沉在床上睡了不知多久，恍惚间在某次睁眼时看见床边站着一个很像May的女人。他迷糊间又想到May在自己回来的前一年就已经去世了。  
他合上双眼再次睡了过去。   
“就这样不吃不喝也不是办法...”  
他听见女人的声音，接着被一只微凉的手抚上额头。他迷迷糊糊“唔”了一声，接着又被更深重的睡意裹挟着沉入深渊。

Peter开始相信这就是Anthony对自己的报复。   
缺乏alpha信息素使他侧颈的咬痕标记疯了一样又痒又痛，被注射的药剂在体内叫嚣着令他整个人昏沉而又绵软。   
他撑着床垫缓缓下了床。强烈的头晕使他险些栽倒在地上。可是他明白自己该走了，Anthony已经放弃他了，他自由了。  
但为什么这么难受？  
Peter扶着墙慢慢向门口挪着，小腹的坠痛令他紧锁着眉头。不知何时出现的暗红色血迹随着男孩的脚步触目惊心地绵亘在洁白的大理石地面上。  
男孩汗湿的头发紧紧贴在额头上，他嘴里呢喃着已然无法分辨的话语，终于支撑不住倒在了偌大的客厅里。

Anthony回来时看到的就是这一幕。   
只穿着睡衣的男孩蜷缩着倒在客厅里，双手紧紧捂着小腹，汗湿的衣服贴在单薄的后背上。  
“检测结果显示，他的体内存在一种成分不明的药物，该药物对他的身体产生了极大的负面影响。如果不采取措施的话，不仅是腹中的孩子，大人可能也保不住了。”  
Anthony看着怀中男孩沉睡的面庞，开始回想医生的话。  
像他这样强大的alpha，稍微招一招手便会有无数Omega前赴后继的挤过来，可他偏偏放不下这个倔强地令他头痛的Peter Parker。他原本想把男孩用铁链绑在床上，让他哪都不能去，然后占有他，标记他，用精液灌满他的子宫，让他成为只会撅着屁股向自己求欢的性爱娃娃。  
可当男孩真正躺在这张床上时，他却只想搂着他。  
Anthony抚上男孩柔软的卷发，而Peter恰在这时睁开双眼。  
Peter靠在Anthony的胸膛上，被alpha信息素包裹着使他感到安全又可靠。他看着Anthony的蓝色眼睛，两个人之间再次陷入沉默。   
“把这个喝了。”   
Anthony端起床头柜上的那杯早就准备好的热牛奶，递给怀里的男孩。  
闻到牛奶气味的一瞬间，Peter的感觉自己胃部一阵抽搐。  
“我不想喝......”  
“喝了。”  
男人强硬的把牛奶塞到Peter手里，看着他仿佛受刑一般抿了一小口。男孩的眉头随即皱了起来，像是无法忍受一般准备把牛奶吐出来。  
Anthony按着男孩的后脑勺堵住了他的嘴，逼迫他把口中的牛奶咽下去。Peter瞪大了双眼，双手抵在男人的胸膛上，可男人在他后脑勺上的手却按得更紧。  
Anthony一口一口将杯子里的牛奶渡给Peter。男孩徒劳的挣扎着，乳白色的奶液顺着下巴一直流到胸口，顺着衣领一直钻到看不见的地方。  
杯子很快见了底。  
Anthony于是松手，沿着Peter下颔好看的弧度摸索下去。男孩的嘴唇被吻得嫣红，alpha的信息素使他的眼睛泛起了情欲的水光，整个人瘫软在男人有力的臂弯里。

Anthony最终近乎粗暴地挺进了Peter的身体里。  
“啊——”  
性器被男孩潮湿的甬道密密匝匝地包裹着，Anthony抱着男孩上下律动起来，滚烫的性器在男孩因为怀孕为紧闭的子宫口外一下下的顶着。  
Peter难耐的仰着头，喉咙里发出破碎而尖细的哭叫声。  
“孩子...Anthony...小心孩子——”  
Anthony亲了亲男孩湿润的眼角，忍不住抱他起身，扶他坐在自己的身上，哄孩子一般一下一下轻抚他光滑的脊背。  
“别哭了。”他的声音低得几乎听不见，“不欺负你了。”  
Peter已然被Anthony顶弄得乱七八糟，腰上满是青紫的掐痕，哭的棕色的卷发湿湿地粘在额头上。他神情怯怯地骑在Anthony的性器上，控制不住低吟着。  
Anthony的手揉上男孩的腰窝，扶着他的腰轻轻抽送了几下。Peter得到了足够的温柔待遇，终于安心起来，将脸靠在Anthony的肩上，整个人瘫倒在男人的怀里，随着他的动作一下一下向上耸动。  
Anthony将他扶起来，再次吻上男孩柔软的嘴唇，湿润的口腔中还残留着牛奶的香气。他轻轻地吮吸着，想着Peter肚子里的孩子，动作越发温柔起来。  
Peter被他的这点温柔迷得晕晕乎乎，想跪坐起来两手攀住Anthony的肩，可不知怎的膝盖一软，整个人猛地落了下去，性器更深地嵌入了甬道里。  
“啊——”他难耐地呻吟了一声，然后屏住呼吸没了反应。  
Anthony怕他伤到了哪里，手指顺着交合的地方摸了一圈。Peter的穴口被捏了两下，以为Anthony又要加手指进去，突然颤抖着大口喘着气，“不，不要!吃不下了......”  
又是一声带着哭腔的呻吟：“太、太深了......”  
Anthony按着他的后脑勺，再次狠狠吻了下去。  
Peter最终乏力地在Anthony的怀中睡了过去。  
男孩似乎睡得不是很安稳，呢喃着说了句什么。  
Anthony轻抚着男孩的小腹，凑近想听听男孩在梦中记挂着什么。  
“那句话到底是什么...”  
Peter翻了个身，声音轻得像一声叹息。  



End file.
